Natural musk aromas have been considered to be valued as expensive flavor or fragrances. However, animal-derived musk aromas are not easily available in terms of animal protection and plant-derived musk aromas are difficult to be stably supplied since they readily depend on weather or the like. Accordingly, synthetic compounds having a musk aroma are of a great importance. Examples of nature-derived macrocyclic lactones having a musk aroma known to date include Exaltolide found in Archangelica root oils and Ambrettolide found in Ambrette seed oils. In addition, examples of synthetic products of macrocyclic lactones include Cyclohexadecanolide and Cyclopentadecenolide (Habanolide) and the like.
Known synthesis methods of macrocyclic monoene lactones including Ambrettolide include a synthesis method using an intramolecular Wittig reaction (Non-patent Literature 1), a synthesis method starting from threo-Aleuritic acid (Non-patent Literature 2), a synthetic method using an olefin metathesis reaction (Non-patent Literature 3), and a synthetic method for 9E-isoambrettolide (Patent Literature 1) and the like. In addition, known synthetic methods of macrocyclic diene lactones include a synthetic method for 2E,8E-11-methylcycloundecadien-11-olide using an intramolecular Wittig reaction (Non-patent Literature 1), and a synthetic method using olefin metathesis reaction (Patent Literature 2). 2E,10E,12E-Cycloheptadecatrien-17-olide was reported as a macrocyclic triene lactone (Non-patent Literature 4).
In addition, Patent Literature 3 discloses 13-hydroxy-5,8,11-tridecatriynoic acid methyl ester (the formula M6 below) as ω-hydroxytriyne esters.

Patent Literature 4 discloses 14-hydroxy-5,8,11-tetradecatriynoic acid methyl ester (the formula 5 below) as ω-hydroxytriyne esters. In addition, Patent Literature 4 discloses 14-hydroxy-5,8,11-tetradecatrienoic acid methyl ester (the formula 6 below) as ω-hydroxytriene esters.
